


（HP/鹿犬）Farewell,remember me（上）

by FT77 (Faith1943)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith1943/pseuds/FT77
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU，comfort，人鬼聊天，斜体交流，第二人称斜线无意义
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter, 鹿犬 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	（HP/鹿犬）Farewell,remember me（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 由于LOFTER非长文无斜体，其他方式没那味，只发到了这上面，看到的都是缘分，送各位一个憨憨宅宅的么么扎  
> 

灵魂伴侣AU，comfort，人鬼聊天，斜体交流，第二人称

——————————————————————————————

岁月无疑已经堆积起来，你站在詹姆的墓前，当心灵死去时，身体也会跟着死去。灰白色的墓碑上有着两个人的名字，其中一个是他最好的朋友，他最棒的、最亲近的朋友。

偷偷从格里莫广场12号溜出来不容易，你决定从太阳落山直到晨星升起都站在这里，露水打湿了你的衣服，山谷的微风裹挟着你，有些冷，但你不想拿出魔杖让身体变暖，这都不重要了。

你看到了那座雕像，那栋熟悉的房子，那些陌生的鼓励的句子。你感受到咸涩的液体碰到了你的嘴唇，那是眼泪吗？你的喉咙感到一丝拉扯，你绷住下巴，梅林原谅你，已经很久了。

你们的纽带断了十三年，很多事情你都做不好，一切都搞砸了，急转直下，生命变得糟糕而痛苦。当然，也确实是这样，你对自己说，没什么好辩解的。

印记变得灰暗、透明，有时你甚至无法用双眼看到它，但有时，从那虚化的图案上会传来一阵刺痛，你常常因此燃起希望：也许你们仍然能够交流，尽管纽带已经断裂，阴阳两隔。

在阿兹卡班你从来没有想过从印记中取得安慰，你愧对于他，是你的想法害死了他，你没有资格再如从前一样同他交换感受。这样的情绪盘旋在你的胸口，是一堵隔在你的纽带和灵魂间的高墙。尽管如此，它无法无法阻止思念驱使你来到他的墓前。

现在你安静地站在这块灰色的石头前，纽带的一端久违地包裹着你的灵魂，这种美丽的结构毫无意义，却让你无法呼吸。

**死亡是最后要战胜的敌人。**

没有人能够战胜死亡，当最重要的人离开时，就像灵魂的一部分死去了，剩下的那一半永远沉浸在失去的痛苦中。

你能感受到凝结的水珠挂在你的睫毛上，刺痛着你的眼睛，石碑渐渐变得模糊了，没有雨，没有星星，也没有云。

熟悉的温暖，带着一点毛扎扎的灼伤，属于你的那一端纽带正接纳着一个漂浮的虚弱的触角，如此令人心悸，又无法相信。已经十三年了，还有什么会改变？

你闭上眼睛，水珠滚落到地上，无声地四溅开来。你悚然一惊，但又很快了然：看见这些的不是他自己的纽带，而是另一端——分离了十三年的另一端。

_很长时间了，是不是？我从来不知道你蓄起胡子也这么英俊。_

你的嘴角似乎不那么僵硬了，你试图挤出一丝由衷的笑容，但从另一端纽带传来的揶揄令你意识到你的笑容有多么失败。

_我也从不知道你还会在意好兄弟的外表，过了这么久，嗯？我已经不再年轻啦，算起来，我得比你老个十多岁。_

似乎这样说出来，也并不是很困难的事。你几乎没有感觉到悲伤，纽带的重新连结让大部分疲惫和痛苦的情绪消失了，但悔恨依然牢牢地抓紧你的心脏。

_噢，我猜你又在责怪自己了，现在你并不想谈这个，对不对？别反驳我，你的拒绝已经在敲打我的脑壳了。那就不谈，你得知道这不再重要了。现在，把自己烘干，再待下去还不如洗个澡。_

你笑了起来，脸颊仍然僵硬，但真切的愉悦释放在纽带中。你深吸一口气，深紫色的天空下一切都朦胧而布满雾气，唯有纽带连结着纽带，灵魂接触着灵魂。唯有这些是可以紧紧抓住的。

缀点着希望的。

_嘿，别拉得太紧了，你知道纽带的连结是无法依靠想法控制的，你的灵魂已经紧紧拽着它啦，我不会再离开了。_

你哼了一声，慢慢放松了对纽带的感受。如詹姆所说，你们仍然保持着紧密的联系，纽带缠绕着，它们的边角融在一起。

_我很抱歉。_

这句话脱口而出，没有经过大脑的思考，好像这么一句话准备了很久。你有些后悔，后悔这样直接地提起那场悲剧，但话已经说出口了。你只好屏住呼吸，魔杖篡在手里，烘干的咒语似乎一下被你忘了。

说点什么，你对自己说，说点其他什么，他一定会很悲伤，他失去的比你多太多了，而你却这样迅速地提起这些。

一阵柔和的风吹过你的纽带，那是詹姆的情绪，它们消失得太快了以至于你无法分辨那其中都有什么，而紧跟而来的另一种灼热明亮的、仿佛蜡烛燃烧的情绪包围着你。那是詹姆想对你说的。

_要是我还能碰到你，肯定揍你一顿，谁让你把一切都揽到自己身上的？你知道我有十三年没有讲过话了，对吧？自己感受去吧，反正这些能在纽带里留个十天八天的，梅林保佑你能够读明白。_

你近乎小心翼翼地触碰纽带中的一切，你无法描述，任何语言都无法描述，它们像水一样，装着世界上所有的颜色。

_需要我帮你施一个烘干咒吗，大脚板？_

山谷里的风相当凉爽，带着草木和晨露的味道。你沿着石板路绕着墓地走着，詹姆一直在你耳边叨叨，一会说起从前上学的时候，一会又谈起他的儿子。

_啊——一会儿回家后，我们再去趟霍格沃茨？我想念那里的台阶、塔楼、画像、休息室——甚至还有胖夫人！真是难以想象……_

_你确定幻影移形不会把连结扯开吗？_

你忧心忡忡地说道，这一切看上去太不真实了，而你不确定能不能在詹姆那里获得肯定的答案。

_你可别怀疑我，最近几年我什么都没干，光顾着跟你取得联系，说起来，你能把墙建那么高也是种成就了。_

跨过翻起的石板，几天前的雨水溅到了你的袍子下摆。你有些迟来的不知所措，詹姆在纽带的空间里呆了那么多年，那莉莉——梅林在上，你到底在想什么？

_我听见了，你又在愧疚了。我花了五年能够聚起思维，五年研究和试验纽带的连结，我以为还有下一个五年等着我。但现在你瞧，我正在和你说话，好不容易才走到今天，没有什么是需要顾虑的了，都过去了。_

你变了，你轻轻拨着晚秋深绿的叶子，它们在湿漉漉的灰色的雾中慢慢摇晃着。

_不用你说，我老了十三岁，哦——你也一样。_

那是什么？轻松和释然不会这么快出现，这些情绪就像锁在箱子里的宝藏，在一次海难中遗失了，随着波浪撞到某个沙滩，沉甸甸的。只有执著裹挟着它，使你的纽带如此清晰地感受它。

沉默和太阳升起前的薄雾一起弥漫在四周，你终于离开了墓园，尽管得了保证，你仍然不能放心，于是你再三询问詹姆，询问那一团金色的发光体， _向梅林发誓，要是找不着你了，我会二十四小时不间断尝试联系你。_

_当然，不过你要是再唠叨下去，说不定在找不着我之前就会先暴露行踪。_

好吧，好吧…你小声喃喃着，大步跨过草坪。

幻影移形。

熟悉的霉味冲入你的鼻腔，你回到了格里莫广场12号的扫帚间，几个小时前你就是在这里离开的，一个只属于你自己地盘，不管是你那神经质的堂姐还是母亲，亦或对他们忠心耿耿的克利切都不知道的地方。

_天才，嗯？不得不说真有你的，是吧，大脚板？_

你感受到另一端兴奋的触角，就像从前在学校发现某个鲜为人知的密道，或者为了从费尔奇的追寻下匆忙躲进一个新的秘密的房间，心脏砰砰的跳动着，一瞬间你回到了那个最想念的时代。

_大脚板？大脚板？西里斯？_

你眨了眨眼，若无其事地轻轻推开扫帚间的木门。

**Where we are going always reflects where we came from.**

tbc.

——————————————————————————————

cp不cp看个人理解吧，就是二人转，可以看出狗爹的敏感在这一篇中被我外放了2333要么上下要么上中下 这几个字花了我一个小时多一点 再有几分钟改改句子 还去吃了个几分钟的饭 我的键盘终于学会自己打字了


End file.
